


Key to my heart.

by saintsand



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal, Ass Play, Dana Scully - Freeform, Episode: s03e17 Pusher, F/M, Falling In Love, Fox Mulder - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love, Oral Sex, POV Dana Scully, Post-Episode: s03e17 Pusher, Sex, Sharing a Bed, The X Files - Freeform, Xfiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsand/pseuds/saintsand
Summary: I remember our first time together in a motel room far away from the whole world. I bit my lower lip, trying to hide my smile. It was so rough and pure. We were completely wild and we need that damn release so much. Mulder felt amazing. His broad hands had a journey into my whole body. His magical fingers did their job. I smiled again. Honestly he is such a good lover. I’ve never had a better sex in my life. With time he started to knew what kind of touch I like the most and when… He started to tell me his fantasies. Oh boy, few of them are really hot. His whisper could drive me more wild. We have a rule to not talk about this “after work” events. I collect all emotions from our time together and put them into my inner-soul box called “Fox Mulder”. I’m trying to cut work from personal stuff. Sometimes it’s hard as hell.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to my mind this morning. It's first chapter, but I think that it'll be more (2 or 3 yet : ))  
> I hope that you'll like it - leave a comment.  
> Sorry for mistakes and typos.

It was late at night, but I couldn’t sleep. I looked at small clock, standing on my bedside cabinet. It was after 02:00 am. I swear aloud. Our last case was full of shit. Serial killer, not typical one, but a massive children murderer. I’ve never seen so many graves in one damn place. Oh irony, it was in old Christmas Theme Luna Park. Fucking Santa Killer. We found a body of one kidnapped child. His parents found a peace after many years of hope and fear. I couldn’t imagine their pain, their loss and kind of relief, when they at least knew the truth.

I got out of bed, lit a cigarette and move to kitchen. Another terrible case. Another sleepless night. I start to think about my partner. I knew Mulder too well. After 4 years of working together I just knew his rituals. This case was a really hell even for him. In every kidnapped child he sees his abducted sister. I was worried about him, but I just knew that he needs more time for himself. He run a lot and exercises even more. Sometimes we just have sex. It’s a perfect solution for us, when the level of stress is going to be insanely high. He is my best friend, my FBI partner and my… my lover. I puff a cigarette, leaving a few circles of smoke. We decided for it nearly a year ago. Of course I had my remorse, the rational one. Our behavior is highly unprofessional… What if our boss find out about it in some twisted way? What if we just fell in love with each other? It could be so fucking messy. I finish my cigarette and put it into ashtray. 

I remember our first time together in a motel room far away from the whole world. I bit my lower lip, trying to hide my smile. It was so rough and pure. We were completely wild and we need that damn release so much. Mulder felt amazing. His broad hands had a journey into my whole body. His magical fingers did their job. I smiled again. Honestly he is such a good lover. I’ve never had a better sex in my life. With time he started to knew what kind of touch I like the most and when… He started to tell me his fantasies. Oh boy, few of them are really hot. His whisper could drive me more wild. We have a rule to not talk about this “after work” events. I collect all emotions from our time together and put them into my inner-soul box called “Fox Mulder”. I’m trying to cut work from personal stuff. Sometimes it’s hard as hell. 

I took another cigarette from crumpled pack. Lit it and put it between my lips. I sighed so loud. Few weeks ago a lady named Phoebe joined us during one case. It was Mulder’s ex girlfriend and he could read all from me, like from good book. I screwed it up. I was so jealous about him. I tried so bad to play that nothing like that is happened. I pretended, but I’m pretty sure that Mulder knew the truth. When Phoebe left to UK, he didn’t say a word. I puff cigarette, inhaling deeply. 

I have that feeling that my professional shield is half-broken. All those pure emotions, which I collected from that one god damn box is trying to escape. I’m afraid… I’m so afraid to be in love him. I’m afraid that I could screw our “relationship”. I’m afraid that I could break his heart. I’m the only one person, which he truly trust. 

Firmly knocking on my door rip me out from my thinking. I knew pretty well, who’s standing in the front of my door in that late night.

\- Yes? - I asked.

\- Scully – it’s me. - I heard Mulder’s voice.  
I opened the door with a cigarette lying between my lips. Mulder didn’t ask. He knew. 

\- I couldn’t sleep. - he said quietly.

\- Same. - I replied. I let him in, looking at his casual version. He took off his leather jacket and hung it on a wooden hanger.

\- I know that’s late. Sorry. - he started and leaned closer to me. He put a cigarette from my lips to his own and inhaled deeply. - I bought some wine and our fave Chinese food. I hope that you’re hungry.

He gaze at me with some fascination, with pure desire. I could feel it on my own skin. I felt a goosebumps on my hands. He put nets on my table and stub out cigarette into ashtray. 

\- Don’t be, please. Our last case was so fucking hell. I’m glad that Skinner gave us a few days off. - I cut, but I added after a while. - I’m glad that I have you, Mulder. You just can read my mind. I had no appetite during whole day, but now I released that I’m starved.

Our eyes met again. Mulder didn’t ask. He didn’t wait. He thrust me into kitchen wall. His hot breath brushed my cheek. 

\- God, Scully. I missed you so. - he whispered into my ear. His lips touched my ear lobe, then he bit it - slowly, teasingly. I gasped. His masculine scent hit my nostrils and I feel like home again. This thought killed me, but his lips crushed with mine. I completely forgot about my rational thinking.

\- I missed you too. - I whispered quietly between our kisses. His lips feel amazing. I noticed that he kissed me differently. His lips play with mine. Mulder took my lower lip between his teeth. I moaned loudly. - Oh god!

He giggled. 

\- Not god, but your Spooky man! - he whispered with amusement.

I smiled. This is the way, how I like my Mulder. His sarcastic, funny side. His pretty full lips and this boyish grin. 

He picked me up. I wrapped my legs into his waist, kissing him with full passion. He put his long fingers into my hair and hold my head through our kiss. Our tongues met in a dance of domination, but no one would like to win. I heard his moan crushed into my mouth. I felt his hard manhood pressed into my inner thigh. I moaned louder, broke from our kiss. Mulder’s lips pressed into my neck. He didn’t want to stop even for a moment. His hips thrust into mine. I cried louder. I felt this tension building between us in a huge flame. I’ve never felt like this before. Mulder looked into my eyes with huge lust. 

\- Fuck me here. - I begged.

He laughed. 

\- Here? You deserve for better place, Dana. - he said and I felt like my mouth dropped to the floor. He said my first name with flame-ish tenderness. His voice crush in the end a little. I felt his thumb brushing my cheek. - Are you ready? - he asked me with smile.  
I laughed, then squealed, when he took me firmly into his broad arms. His hot breath brushed my lips, then he kissed me with all of his might. Mulder took me to my bedroom. He put me delicate in the soft mattress of my king sized bed. His tongue met with mine again and I felt that my inner shield broke on a thousand pieces. I fell into him and there's no way back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- I don’t want to fuck you. I want to make with you a naked poetry. Our naked poetry, Dana. - he whispered and our eyes met. I was terrified. His voice full of tenderness hit my heart.
> 
> \- Mulder, we shouldn’t talk. We… - I said, but I knew that I lost completely in this game. His gaze was full of desire, care and something else, which I don’t want to describe yet.
> 
> He just smiled and replied rhetorical. 
> 
> \- Shouldn’t we? Tell me what you need. Come on, b… - he cut quickly. He leaned on his elbows trying to not crush my body by his weight. I fell into deep of his hazelnut-green eyes. He brushed my cheek and jaw by his thumb. - Let’s make it better. I want to know, what you like, what you need. Tell me. Don’t be afraid. I want to blow your mind, take you to the stars and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop myself to wrote it in that way. I hope it's hot and smuff ! Scully lost her shield. Mulder blew her mind and then... I hope that you'll like it anyway - leave a comment.  
> Sorry for mistakes and typos.
> 
> PS. In next chapter will be more thoughts of Scully, during hard and really stressful case.

All things were different this time. I noticed this tiny change in his behavior. His lips wanderer through my body. Another journey to the stars. Another fuck… He didn’t rush. He teased me so slowly, perfectly playing with my nerves. He was like a professional cellist, holding me into his broad arms. He held me as if I was his most precious, fragile instrument. His hands found my curves and grabbed me more firmly. I felt his tongue inside my moist place. I knew that Mulder has some kind of orally fixation. Oh boy, what he did with tiny sunflower seed… Sometimes I just get myself caught, that I can’t look away from this tiny seed between his full lips. I wanted to be this sunflower seed and here I am... 

\- Oh my… Oh my god, Mul… Mulder! - I moaned harder, feeling how he sucked my swollen clit. He had skills. I felt how hard my body trembled under his fondling.

It was different, because I’ve never been loud in bed. My inner-shield broke completely, loosing me without my typical professional side. I was afraid that he could notice that. Mulder leaned closer and found my ear. 

\- I don’t want to fuck you. I want to make with you a naked poetry. Our naked poetry, Dana. - he whispered and our eyes met. I was terrified. His voice full of tenderness hit my heart.

\- Mulder, we shouldn’t talk. We… - I said, but I knew that I lost completely in this game. His gaze was full of desire, care and something else, which I don’t want to describe yet.

He just smiled and replied rhetorical. 

\- Shouldn’t we? Tell me what you need. Come on, b… - he cut quickly. He leaned on his elbows trying to not crush my body by his weight. I fell into deep of his hazelnut-green eyes. He brushed my cheek and jaw by his thumb. - Let’s make it better. I want to know, what you like, what you need. Tell me. Don’t be afraid. I want to blow your mind, take you to the stars and back.

\- Mulder? - I asked quietly. - I’ve never…. I’m not sure, if I can. - I whispered, but I felt how my inner soul is started to panic. I saw how his lips mouth “oh baby”.

\- Try, please. - he said quietly, when his fingers touched my wetness. I shivered. - Do it for me. - he added in his lower, sexy voice. He put two fingers inside of me. Put them in and out so slowly, brushing my inner smile. He waited for my reply. I was pretty sure of that, when I saw his smirk. He played with me. We are walking in a thin line. His fingertips brushed my nerves, I squirmed under him. He put his long fingers again, in and out. In and out brushing my pile of nerves.

I started to moan so loud. I need him so madly. Inside of me. I need to release with him. I need him to blow my mind. To fuck this fucking case out of my brain. 

In – out. In – out. 

\- God, Dana! We have a little flood over there. You are so gorgeously wet. - he moaned, licking his lips.

In – out. In – out. He knew what he is doing. God damn teaser… In – out. Deeper in – slower out. I heard his throaty moan. I can’t throw away his earlier request. I was near to border. 

\- Lick me again up and down, then fuck my brain out. - I cried. I lost my mind, when I felt my orgasm slowly coming through my whole body. I even felt it on my tip toes. - Oh my god, oh my… Mull… You felt so good… Oh... You know that. - I added with a long moan, trembled hard under his body. 

He giggled and smiled slyly. He knew that he won, leaving me breathless again. 

*** 

I’ve never imagined that kind of pleasure could be such amazing. Mulder lied between my legs and did his orally magic. I was closer to the sky with every next of his touch. I moaned and cried loudly, forgot completely about my “shield”. Oh fuck it. This pleasure was unbelievably amazing, it was pure, it was wild. 

\- Oh my… Oh my God, Mull… deer… - I begged. - Please, oh please… Don’t stop. - I trembled so heavier and much more often. I was so close. - Oh F… uck ! - I cried and arched my body, stopping for a moment. I felt Mulder’s eyes on my face. He was completely enchanted.

\- Oh god, Mulder… I… - I felt tears coming to my eyes. I blink more often to stop them before their escape. Don’t cry, for Christ Sake. Mulder leaned closer to me and kiss my lips. I felt my taste on his tongue. I answered him and our tongues met again. I felt how one tear escaped and run down my cheek. Mulder brushed it by his fingers, looking deeply into my eyes. He kissed my forehead. 

\- You’re so beautiful. - he whispered. - Are you ready? - he asked and I smiled.

Damn, I just can’t wait to feel him. 

\- Fuck me properly, Mulder.

He giggled. 

\- I’m doing it right now. Oh I know that it was just a prelude. - he added teasingly. He put some pillows between my back and hips. Our height difference was kinda helpful during intercourse. I was so excited what he prepared for tonight.

I felt his amazing heaviness on my body. He put my one leg above his shoulder, finding the right angle. 

\- Let’s go together to the stars, Dana. - he whispered, and I felt how his hard cock brushed my entrance, slowly, teasingly. I gasped. He fill me slowly, waiting a moment with every next push. I was extremely wet, but so tight. He bit his lower lip, mute his throaty moan.

\- Oh god, you feel so good! - I heard. He fill me deeper and I cried. It was a little painful, but after… I was near to explode. I feel his throbbed cock inside my tight hole. He moved in and then out so slowly. Then again, and again…

\- Oh Mull… Don’t stop! - I moaned. He felt so right, so good. His broad arms pressed me firmly to his body. He found nicely rhythm - deeper in, slower out and back over and over again. I felt like in home inside his arms. His sweat and masculine scent hit my nostrils. Our lips crushed with each other. We shared one breath. We were one, wrapped tightly into one another. His hips hammering into my body, changing rhythm.

\- Do you like it? - he asked broke from our kiss. I moaned so loud and throaty on his question. He drove me crazy.

\- Oh my gos… Fuck me deeper! - I cried, when his cock brushed this spot. Then again and again. I can’t stop moaning his name. I lost my mind. I whispered his name like a mantra.

\- Oh baby… God, Dana! You’re amazing. - he whispered into my ear in his lustful sexy voice. Wait? Did he called me baby? I met his gaze and I can’t look away. I knew that we are so close to the sky, building castles there together. I felt how he wonderfully throbbing inside me. His skillful fingers played with my swollen clit. Then all was blank for a moment. My own cried came to my ears from far away. I squirmed and completely lost my guard. His hot sperm filled me. 

\- I love you… - I said quietly. Mulder didn’t move. He still pumped inside me his semi-hard cock. Our eyes met and I felt so lost and terribly unsecured. Did I say it aloud? Fuck!

His lips brushed mine so softly. 

\- I know. - he whispered. - I’ve known this for a long time, Dana.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. Ohhh, we screwed it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We didn’t talk about my confession. We didn’t talk about our last night together. Mulder spent it in my place. I was able to sleep, wrapped into his broad arms, forgot completely about this fucking case. I had that inner hunch that he has feelings for me too. This sex was different. We lost ourselves in one another. We built castles in the sky together. Mulder didn’t reply for my confession, but I saw a little change in his eyes and his face. Some kind of relief. Some kind of fulfillment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it's a chapter with Scully's thoughts. 
> 
> Next part will be inspired by Pusher episode. Scully was worried about Mulder and she was in love completely. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes and typos. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

We didn’t talk about my confession. We didn’t talk about our last night together. Mulder spent it in my place. I was able to sleep, wrapped into his broad arms, forgot completely about this fucking case. I had that inner hunch that he has feelings for me too. This sex was different. We lost ourselves in one another. We built castles in the sky together. Mulder didn’t reply for my confession, but I saw a little change in his eyes and his face. Some kind of relief. Some kind of fulfillment.

I have few days off yet, so I decided to visit my mom. I need a few days for myself. I left a message about my trip in my partner’s voice mail.

I put my bag in the car and sit behind the wheel. It wasn’t long trip, just 1,5 hour from my place. I turned the radio on and start to drive. First song – a nicely disco. I started to drum with my fingers on the steering wheel, tapping the rhythm, when the lyrics appeared.

_“This is a darker side of a beautiful feeling  
Born out of chemistry  
and a tangle of needing  
Watching you while you sleep  
I'm the one who was dreaming  
Oh there'll be jealousy”  
\- Roisin Murphy “Jealousy” [Disco] _

I bit my lower lip. Damn and now every next song will be about love. I sighed, remembered my own feelings, when Phoebe joined to us in our investigation. I remember Mulder’s gaze. He wasn’t happy. I was so jealous. We slept with each other already, but not in a regular manner. We did it, when the level of stress was insanely high, or our case on which we are working - was a fucking hellish. We found the main solution and fucked roughly to blow our brains for just a moment and to stop thinking about all those murders.

I started to notice that I spent every single night masturbating to my memories of Mulder. I couldn’t sleep and my fingers touched my swollen clit, rubbing and circling, when my other hand put two fingers into my wetness. Sometimes I used vibrator too. I thought about Mulder’s tongue, and his hard member inside of me. I imagined myself riding his hard cock, then his broad hands grabbed my hips and hammering hard into me. I imagined him masturbating and thinking about me. It was so hot vision and I couldn’t throw it from my brain.

_“You, you dominate my mind_   
_Oh yes, you know you do_   
_But I'm not the jealous kind, oh no_   
_I'm not the the jealous type “_   
_\- Roisin Murphy “Jealousy” [Disco]_

Oh irony, what a lyrics! He dominated my mind completely – that’s true. I’m not a jealous type either! I was only about Mulder. I sighed. I lost my inner shield. I just felt so unsecured. I don’t know what should I do. I confessed my true feelings, but I did it without any thinking. He blew my brain and I just whispered that I love him! He didn’t say a word. He didn’t reply on it. He knew about our rules, but I saw his tiny smile and his darker eyes blaze for a moment.

He just whispered that he knew that. Damn, what kind of hope I had?! Mulder is great psychologist. He was developing psychological profiles of serial killers and murderers. So he wouldn’t deal with me? It was too obvious, that I fell in love with him. I bit my lower lip.

Next song.

_“Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love  
All over your body, all over your body  
In my love  
All over, all over  
From your head down to your toes “_

_Madonna – Dress you up._

All things said that I can’t stop thinking about him for even a moment. How can I back to work after that? How can I look at his eyes without that dreamy gaze? How can i still be a professional agent, if I love him? What if he entrusts me with his own life? What should i do? Fuck, It’s such a mess!

I stopped the car in the front of my mom’s house. I took my bag and I firmly knocked to the door.

\- Mom, it’s me! Dana! - I said.

She opened the door and I hug her tightly.

\- I missed you. - I whispered. I took of my jacket, feeling her gaze on my face.

\- Dana, what happened? - she asked.

\- Nothing. Just too much work. - I said empty. I knew too well, that there was nothing to hide from my mother, same as from Missy. We went into the living room. My mother had already made some tea and cheesecake. I could feel the sobbing filling my throat. I tried to hold it all back, but after a while, I took the trail.   
  
\- Mom, I shouldn't have fallen in love with him! It's all so complicated. I shouldn't... Damn it! I'm so scared. I'm so scared! - I blew up loudly.   
  
I heard soft footsteps. I knew that Missy came to the room, then I felt her embrace.   
  
\- Fox loves you, silly! - she said quietly, brushing my hair. I couldn't stop crying. I’m not good with talking about my feelings. I pressed all inside of me and sometimes I just have enough of it. Maybe I should ask Skinner for relocation? Then what about me and Mulder? What about our work? What about X-Files? It’s all so messy. I can’t run away from him. He trusts me, he needs me. - Shh… Dana. Try to calm down. - I heard Missy’s quiet voice. - Breath in, and out… Calm down, sweetie!

I focused my thoughts on my own breathing. She has right. I couldn’t fight different with panic attack or maybe my body just need another type of release. I wrapped my arms onto Missy’s soft neck.

\- I missed you! - I whispered quietly through sobs. She gave me a tissue. I came to bathroom to clean my face, then back to living room.

\- So tell me everything, sweetie. What’s going on between you and Fox? - she asked, handed me a cup of jasmine tea. I bit my lower lip. This conversation with my sister could be a catharsis to me. I need to throw everything from my inner-soul box called “Fox Mulder”.

I took a sip and started to talking, faced with my own feelings.

***

I back to my flat with better mood. I needed these few days off. I put my bag on the wooden floor near to my bed. I started to take my shirt off, when I heard familiar voice.

\- Keep going G-women!

I jumped up and cursed so badly.

\- Damn you, Mulder! Why are you sitting in the dark in my bedroom? Did you check your voice mail?

\- Sorry, Dana! I don’t want to scared you. Yeah I checked. You just back from your mom’s. Skinner just called me and gave me files for our new case. Maybe I just fell asleep a little. Sorry. - he said quickly, then he turn on the lights. He looked at me with tenderness. - I like casual version of Doctor Scully. - he added with grin. I didn’t wear any make up, so all freckles were visible. I changed my shirt and put on my silky pajamas pants.

\- Do you want to drink something? - I asked normally, without any shade of panic. He nod and smiled to me. Damn, I loved his boyish attitude.

We went to kitchen. I poured water to the kettle.

\- So what do you want? Coffee, tea – black or green? Hot chocolate? Wine? - I asked.

\- Coffee, please.

I took two cups and cut a cheesecake for a few slices.

\- Did you bake it? - he asked me and I nod.

\- Yeah with Missy. We did it yesterday. Hope that you’ll like it. - I smiled to him, when I put all on the small table in the front of him. - So… About what is this case? Did you come here only because of that?

He grinned.

\- Well… First I missed you, Dana. We didn’t have a contact for a few days, but I understand that you need some time alone. You look so fresh and much more calmer. - he said quietly, taking a sip from the cup. He licked his lips. - This case is weird.

I laughed.

\- Well we are working in X-Files. We don’t have “typical” cases, just only “weirdo” ones . - I murmured, heard his giggle. He cut his cheesecake slice and put it in the mouth.

\- Oh my god! - I heard. I saw how he closed his eyes and smiled during chewing. Blame me, but I can’t stop looking at his jaw and lips. - It’s heavenly cheesecake, Dana! - he added after a while.

I smiled.

\- Glad that you like it. Umm my mom and Missy asked about you. Maybe next time you would like to go with me visited them? - I asked shyly.

I saw his smile.

\- Of course. I’m not a social tiger, but I’d like to. Really. - he said, smiling. Mulder gave me a file about our new case. I opened it and start to read.

  
Mulder was right. This case was weird. Two FBI agents arrested a man. While being escorted away in a police car, he repeatedly talks about the color cerulean blue. Arrested guy talked seemingly causes the driver to not see an approaching big rig of that color, causing a collision, then he escaped. I furrowed my eyebrows.

\- I called to this agent, who survived this crash. He tells that he can be at our office tomorrow. This arrested guy has a nickname - “Pusher” and he committed series of killings over past two years, making the acts appeared to be suicide.

I sighed.

\- Well… I’m curious now. Looking not typical. Do you have a “theory” ? - I said, looking into his hazelnut-green eyes. Mulder finished his coffee and two slices of cheesecake.

He grinned.

\- No aliens, Scully. That’s for sure. I’ll need to go.

I took his hand.

\- Ummm… You can stay, if you want to. - I said shyly, looking straight into my wooden floor. He cupped my face into his hands. Our eyes met and after a moment our lips crossed their path. He kissed me slowly, passionately.

\- I’ll stay if you want to. - he said, through our kisses. - But in the morning we should visit my place before work.

I laughed.

\- Stay, please. - I added quietly. Mulder embraced me tightly and I felt so normal, so well. It would be easier to fall asleep wrapped into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- No, let’s stay here for a moment, please. I think that I understand why you are in love in this place. - I added with a smile. Mulder leaned closer to me. He cupped my face into his broad hands. We were divided by a millimeters. I could see how Mulder’s pupils dilated.
> 
> \- Not only in this place, but in You. - he murmured. - I know that you’re afraid. I’m afraid too, but I couldn't wait any longer, Dana. I couldn’t pretend anymore. - he said and I felt how my heartbeat rushed it’s rhythm. It was different, it was such a romantic. I can’t run away anymore. I can’t run away from him. I just swore so badly that I could ever thought for a relocation. My eyes met his hazelnut-green ones. His thumb slowly brushed my cheek. - Oh, Dana… - he whispered, then I decided to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I had completely different idea for this story. I had a thought that Scully decided for a relocation to another town, because she wants to run away from her feelings for Mulder, but he stopped her on time. They had a row and then all their confessions appeared.   
> Then I changed my mind and I decided for a really romantic chapter. (Hope it's romantic) 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, thanks for your reading.   
> Sorry for mistakes and typos.   
> Next part soon!

Sometimes I have peacefully nights, where I don’t have nightmares. Today was that night. I lied on my own king sized bed wrapped tightly into Mulder’s broad arms. He slept calmly. I need to say that he rather rarely stayed at my place. We have some rules, as friends with benefits and one of them is not sleepover at our places. Ok there were a few situations, when we broke this rule, but we really tried to not to. We did it, when we were after hellish cases and we just madly needed someone near, sometimes we were just too drunk. 

This morning was different. It was first time when I felt so normal, so good. I felt like my love to him overwhelming my whole body. He was my FBI partner, my best friend and my… my lover. We behaved like a god damn couple and I tried so badly to pretend that’s the truth is kinda different. 

\- Scully? - I heard and I looked at his sleepy eyes. - I could feel that you are thinking. What’s going on?

I chewed my lower lip. 

\- Nothing, Mulder. I’m glad that you stayed. - I replied quickly, smiled to him. - I’ll prepare coffee for us. It’s after 05:30 am - we have enough time for work.

\- So you need to stay. - he said and pulled me closer to him. I felt his hard morning wood pressed into my belly. - Good morning, beautiful. - he added after a while, smiling in his boyish style.

\- Hi! - I whispered, feeling how his thumb moved over my cheek. His hot breath brushed my bare skin of my neck and I released one thing. I need this kiss like oxygen, who filled my lungs. I need to feel his warm body. I looked straight into his eyes and I knew that he could read from me, like from good book. He kissed me in such a tenderness way – passionate, slowly, teasingly. I completely lost myself in the touch of his lips.

*** 

Mulder talked with this agent, but my mind was still during our morning kiss. I wasn’t sure what he read from my face, when he broke it. He just grinned, when he saw my gaze, then he pressed his lips to my temple. We had coffee. breakfast and quickly shower then we moved to our office. Nothing special, typical morning, but for me it started to feel so normal. I need my Spooky partner. I love him and this terrified me even more. I’m good enough to pretending, but now I completely lost my guard. 

My partner put on a slides. There is a slide up of the deputy, lying in the street, whole bloodied, dead. 

The agent called Frank Burst said that he was knocked. Deputy Scott Kerber was mortally injured, but before he succumbed, he managed to pull himself out of the car dig his keys out and during his last breath was unlocking prisoner. He escaped on foot, and calls himself as a “Pusher”. I saw how Mulder frowned his eyebrows. 

\- What’s his story? - he asked and met my gaze.

Burst said that runaway called to him and confessed to a series of killings, which looked like a suicide. I nod my head remember that Mulder told me about this last night.

\- So you think he was just a crank? - I asked.

He replied immediately. 

\- No. He knows too much about each case. Too many details.

\- What connection did this dead deputy have with him? - I asked more curiously.

Burst said that none, as far as he can tell. Then before our eyes flipped next slide. Big truck collided with the police car. The name of the company printed in the truck is Cerulean Hauling. “Cerulean” same about suspected talked before the accident. Connotation? Well, I’m not pretty sure. 

I heard my partner’s voice. 

\- So you think that Pusher somehow talked him into doing this? He willed him into doing that?

\- Willed him? How? - I asked in the same time as another agent.

Mulder came to the slide projector. On the side of the wrecked car are letter “NIN OR” in blood. He just frowned his eyebrows. 

\- There is a clue. - he murmured to self. I saw that he flips the slide. - You see “Ronin” - he said, grinning to me and pointing to the sentence. - It’s a samurai without a master. - he added after a moment.

I looked at him with more curiosity. 

\- We took this case and we’ll try to help you. - he said and took firmly another agent hand. - Scully, we have lots of work to do. - he added looking at me in the similar gaze like this one from our morning together. His gaze were full of fascination and he even didn’t try to hide it.

*** 

Mulder dropped on his desk a few “American Ronin” magazines. I frowned my eyebrows, started to flip few of them. 

\- Mulder, I’m still not sure what we’re looking for. 

He smiled to me, like it was just too obvious. 

\- Samurais without masters have to advertise. - he murmured, looking at me. I know him too well to be pretty sure that this case intrigue him so much. I saw in his gaze that stubborn. That kind of stubborn, which I love. I could go with him on my tiny legs to the other side of the world.

\- Yes, but advertise for what? I mean… Ummm how did this “Pusher” convince an otherwise deputy sheriff to free him? I’m pretty sure that you have a theory, Mulder.

He leaned to me deeper that I could feel his hot breath brushing my cheek. I gasped. 

\- Suggestion is such a powerful force, Scully. - he whispered. - The science of hypnosis is predicated on it, as are most tv commercials. I mean, they’re designed to plant thoughts in your head.

I looked at him, completely ignoring our lack of “personal space” as FBI partners. He was so close to me. I could stand on my tip toes and kiss his pretty, plush, soft lips. 

\- Ummm… - I started, trying to ignore my own needs. - Mulder, but introducing someone to drive in from of speeding truck is different than to buy another medicine or hair dye.

He put a strand of my hair behind my ear. I felt his fingers brushing my earlobe. 

\- But the mechanism of these two is the same. It’s more powerful in this case. I mean look at this Scully, this guy calls himself as a “Pusher”, right? We can take this to mean that he pushes his will onto other people.

I frowned my eyebrows. Mulder could have right, but one thing can’t give me a peace. 

\- Ok, but even if he could push his will, why would he cause an accident when he was in the car? It doesn’t make sense.

Mulder giggled. 

\- Well maybe he really didn’t want to go to jail. - he grinned to me and pointed his finger into advertisement page. - Look at this. - he said and I leaned closer to read the ad. 

"I SOLVE PROBLEMS. OSU.   
(703) 555-0146, (703) 555-0118,   
(703) 555-0177.") 

\- "I solve problems. O-S-U." - I murmured, looking at Mulder’s eyes. - Ohio State University?

\- No, sweetie. It’s a northern Virginia area code. I’ve seen this ad in all these magazines dating back to April 1994.

\- Oh… The time span of the murders!

Mulder smiled to me and walked to his bookshelf. I looked when he grabbed English-Japanese dictionary. He started to flip pages, then he laughed so sincerely. 

\- Oh Scully! Osu – it’s a Japanese word. It means “to push”.

\- I say that we run down those telephones.

He nodded and grabbed his jacket. He let me through the door of our office. Virginia waiting for us this time. 

*** 

We are sitting in our rented car in the middle of the night at Falls Church in Virginia. I was so tired after our trip. I remember that I just fell asleep. 

\- Hey, Scully. I think you drooled on me. - Mulder said quietly, when I felt his thumb brushing my lower lip. I gasped, waking fully.

\- S… Sorry. - I murmured quietly. I just fell asleep on his shoulder. I bit my lower lip, hearing how Mulder is calling. - What time is it?

\- It’s uh twenty to three. 

I looked at him and yawned covering my mouth by my hand. 

\- No luck?

Mulder nodded. 

\- Nothing here. Nothing at the other two payphones. I checked in with Burst. He’s beginning to think it’ a wild goose chase. 

Then payphone rings, we looked at each other and run down the block to the phone. Mulder answered it. 

\- Hello? - he said, when I pressed my ear to the receiver from the other side.

\- Are you two just going to sit there all night?

Mulder pointed to me, when I took out my cellular phone. I saw how Mulder pressed record on the small tape recorder, holding it up to the mouthpiece.

\- Don’t bother hunting around for me. I’m far away. - Pusher said. - I was watching you up until about one hour ago. You and your pretty partner seems awfully close. Do you work well together? - he asked and I felt Mulder’s eyes on me. 

\- It’s not your business. What’s your name? - Mulder asked and we could hear Pusher’s laugh. 

\- Sorry, G-man, it's not that easy. You have to follow my little bread crumb trail, prove your worth. So far, you're doing all right. 

I noticed how Mulder bit his lower lip. 

\- Why do I have to prove my worth to you? You think this is a game? What, do you want to be found? All right, where's my next bread crumb?   
Then we heard his answer.

\- Right in front of you. You let your fingers do the walking, G-man.

\- We didn’t get him, Mulder. They think he was using a digital scrambler.

I saw how my partner murmured to self: "Let your fingers do the walking." 

I looked at a phone book, and gave it to Mulder. 

\- No, no. What if “Pusher” was the last person to use this phone? Can you redial on these kind of phones? 

I called to agent Murphy again. 

\- We want the last number dialed out from this location. Just ring it on thought.

After a second phone rings. Mulder picked up and we listened. It was a golf club. Mulder hanged out. 

\- So he is a killer and golfer? - I murmured.

\- Come on G-Woman. - he said and embraced me even tighter.

*** 

This case was weird. - I thought lit my cigarette. I sat down looking at case folder. One of the officers light self holding the gasoline. He begged us to stop him. He looked like he was just focus to break this mind connection with Pusher. He sobbed and cried holding lighter near to his chest, then he lit it up and his chest covered with flames. I put on the fire extinguisher then Mulder tackled his body with his own coat. 

During the preliminary hearing our suspect called Robert Modell - “Pusher” said that he is not guilty with any of those murders. Judge believed him and left him in the same day. I wasn’t happy something stinks here… 

I dug up things about Robert Modell and waiting for Mulder to share it with him. I really enjoyed our mind war during every one of investigations.

Mulder waked into our office and looked immediately at the cigarette behind my lips. 

\- Sorry I shouldn’t smoke there. - I murmured, pressed it into ashtray. - I found something about Pusher.

He smiled to me. 

\- Let me guess, Dana! - he said in flirty tone, put a lower accent in my name. He did it with purpose. It was a few days after my confession, but he didn’t say a word. He just knew my statement and that’s all. I noticed this tiny changed in his behavior, when we were alone. - He wanted to be a Navy Seal and then he wanted to be an Army Special Forces Green Beret. Promptly washed out of both, though not for lack of intelligence. He ended up being a supply clerk at Fort Bragg. Served two years, general discharge.

Mulder impressed me. 

\- Did you know that he applied to FBI? - I asked. I saw how Mulder’s eyebrows arched in surprise. - He didn't even come close to passing the psyche screening.

\- You got a copy of that? - he asked, I nodded and handed him a file. - They found him to be acutely ego-centered. He has no regard for the feelings of others, instead perceiving people as objects. He’s extremely suspicious of government and authority.

\- Yeah because he wants to be in authority.

\- Screener caught him in a dozen self-aggrandizing lies. He said that he was a master of martial arts, then had been trained by gurkhas in Nepal and by ninjas in Japan. - I said sarcastic.

\- Ninjas have the ability to cloud minds of their opponents, Dana.

I rolled my eyes. 

\- Damn, Mulder! Are we talking about kung-fu movies?

He grinned to me seeing my response, but quickly changed for a focus one. 

\- You were there too. He clouded the mind of judge.

\- But he didn’t need to, Mulder! We had a case against him.

\- Modell psyched the guy out. He put the whammy on him.

I sighed. 

\- Ok Fox William Mulder, can you explain to me a scientific nature of “whammy” ?

Mulder giggled then said leaned closer to me. 

\- I don’t know, maybe… Mayne it’s some mental aspect of some eastern martial art. You know, teporery supression of the brain’s chemistry, produced by a specific timbre or accent in Modell’s voice. I think that his voice seems to be key.

I sighed aloud. 

\- Mulder look, he was a convenience store clerk. He has never been trained by ninjas or been out of the USA. He is just a little man who wishes that he is someone big. We… Ummm we’re feeding that   
wish. Imagine that, if he could really control people’s mind, he’d be an FBI agent or Green Beret or a Navy Seal, right? 

Mulder bit his lower lip and looked straight into my eyes. 

\- Ok. You could have right, but maybe this ability came to him recently, like in two years.

I could smell his masculine scent. I felt his warmth radiating from his body. He was close to me again and I just looked at his lips. Mulder noticed it. 

\- You gazed. Did you see something what you like? - he teased, and grin to me.

I licked my lips. 

\- Maybe. - I tried to focus on the case, not on his plush lips. He kissed me always in such a pure way, like his life could depend on it. - Ummm… So what’s your theory? - I said blushed.

\- I have one theory. We are both attracted to each other. We just crossed for definitely something more in our partnership. I noticed that you have a really nice costume today. I love how I could see all of your freckles and this mark in the upper of your lip. - he whispered in absolutely sexy voice, brushing my cheek by his fingers.

\- Mulder, we are at work. - I said, feeling how my own cheeks are burning. - And I don’t mean this… Just our case. - I said but I can’t stop smiling. I was so happy that he noticed my new costume. I put on a black, pencil skirt – shorter than normally and dark red blouse. - Ummm… How do you explain what Agent Collins did? I mean, a family man with no prior history of psychological problems, sets himself on fire. We both witnessed that. How does that happen? What do you need me to say, Mulder, that I believe that Modell is guilty of murder? I do. I'm just looking for an explanation a little more mundane than "the whammy." 

\- Well, he's laughing at us, Scully. Ummm do you have a plans for evening? - he asked me in a trembling voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows. 

\- I don’t have any, to be honest. - I said, looking at him with more curiosity.

\- So umm… - he said and I noticed that he is ashamed. - Do you want to go out with me? I’ll pick you at 7 pm. - he said and looked straight into my eyes. He looked absolutely sweet with his green-hazelnut puppy-ish eyes. I couldn’t say no.

\- I’ll go out with you, Mulder. - I replied with smile. - So, I’ll be waiting for you at 7pm. - I took my jacket, kissed him at his cheek and with my heart beating so loudly I leaved our office.

*** 

I decided for a dark-red dress with thin spaghetti stripes. I haven’t worn it for years. My dress was shorter, than my typical office skirts and I was pretty sure that Mulder would love it. I took with self a thin, long sweater in dark color. I was so curious what Mulder prepared for tonight. I shouldn’t, I bloody shouldn’t, but I have a feeling that it’s our first date. I was terrified and completely excited. I felt like a teenager before very first date. When I heard a firmly knocking to my down, I knew that’s Mulder. I opened the door with a huge smile. 

\- Hi! Come in. - I said. Mulder looked damn good. He brushed his hair differently and put some gel on them. He has his leather jacket, jeans and white shirt. His casual style is much more rocker. 

\- Hi! It’s for you. - he said with shiny eyes and gave me bouquet.

\- Oh, thank you. They are beautiful. - I kissed him in his cheek and took a vase to put them into water. It was a lovely bouquet of forget-me-nots and blue violets. - Umm, Mulder do you know their meaning? - I asked him.

\- No. - he said quickly, brushed his neck. I could easily feel his embarrassment. - Well I just couldn’t decided between those two and I asked florist to put them in nicely bouquet. - he added. - Umm are you ready? - he asked after a while.

\- Yes. I need to take my jacket yet and my purse. I’m really curious where we are going tonight. - I said and took his arm, when I closed the door to my flat. - I hope that this time will be without aliens, moth-man, jersey’s devil or another creeps! Just you and me. 

I saw how Mulder bit his lower lip. 

\- Just you and me, Dana. I promise. - I heard his teasingly tone, when we sat in his car. - Just you and me.

Our eyes met and I gasped. His gaze was so intense. I totally forgot about my earlier remorse and insecurity. Keep calm and just go with the flow. Enjoy this evening with him. - I said to myself. 

*** 

I don’t remember, when I was on my last date. I know that I’ve never been on a date like this. Mulder wasn’t a typical guy, so I could bet that this date will be different too. Not typical dinner with few drinks and cinema ,then that’s all. We left the town 

\- Ummm, where we are going? - I asked.

He smiled slyly. 

\- It’s a secret, Dana. Umm you are such a beautiful tonight. I’m such a lucky guy. - he said quietly. - Don’t worry, we are not going to run through the forest. I found a really nice place and I hope that you’ll like it too.

\- Ummm. I think that I knew you quite well, Mulder. I… I’m pretty sure that I’ll, because you prepared something special for us… for our evening. - I said quietly with little shaking voice.

*** 

Ok I’ve never prepared for something like this. Mulder found a nicely, wooden house with a lovely garden in the middle of nowhere. 

\- Hope this house is not haunted. - I said, laughing to Mulder when we left the car.

\- Nah, my dad gave me keys. Maybe it’s not a typical date, but… I hope that you’ll like this place, same as me. Look at the stars. They are much more shiny here, than in the city.

He embraced me tighter. 

\- If you are cold – just let me know. - he whispered into my ear.

\- It’s so beautiful! - I said and looked at him with a huge smile. - I felt so special and here it’s just…

\- You are special, Dana. - he whispered back and took my hand. - You know, I never stop to think. The light is billions of years old by the time we see it—the beginning of time, right past us into the future. Nothing is ancient in the universe.

I just smiled at his words looking at night sky full of shiny stars. I felt his masculine scent and warmth radiating from his body. 

\- I’ve always believed that our souls are taken up to the stars. That energy couldn’t just disappear.

\- Such a romantic statement, Mulder. - I said quietly, looking at his face.

He smiled.

\- Let’s go inside, I could clearly feel a goosebumps on your skin. - he whispered.

\- No, let’s stay here for a moment, please. I think that I understand why you are in love in this place. - I added with a smile. Mulder leaned closer to me. He cupped my face into his broad hands. We were divided by a millimeters. I could see how Mulder’s pupils dilated.

\- Not only in this place, but in You. - he murmured. - I know that you’re afraid. I’m afraid too, but I couldn't wait any longer, Dana. I couldn’t pretend anymore. - he said and I felt how my heartbeat rushed it’s rhythm. It was different, it was such a romantic. I can’t run away anymore. I can’t run away from him. I just swore so badly that I could ever thought for a relocation. My eyes met his hazelnut-green ones. His thumb slowly brushed my cheek. - Oh, Dana… - he whispered, then I decided to be honest.

\- I thought of resigning from the FBI. I thought even of relocation, but it was just a one damn think. I was too afraid, Mulder. - I said, feeling how tears filled my eyes. I could hear that my voice started to shake. I took a deep breath. - I was afraid to love you. I was afraid that I could hurt you, and you trust me with your own life. I know… I just know, that I shouldn’t love you. It’s unprofessional. - I said, sobbing. - Why did they assign me to you in the first place, Mulder? To debunk your work, to rein you in, to shut you down… - I said, crying, but his broad arms bring me even closer to him. 

\- You saved me! As difficult and as frustrating as it's been sometimes, your goddamned strict rationalism and science have saved me a thousand times over! You've kept me honest. You've made me a whole person. I owe you everything... Scully, and you owe me nothing. - he said. I saw in his eyes a pure flame. - I fell in love with you, Dana, long time ago. Believe me, I was afraid, same as you. When we decided for being “friends with benefits”... it wasn’t just a fuck, it was making love for me. It was just you and me. It was just a pure love. You just intoxicated my mind and believe me I couldn’t be happier. All things which I did were about You. Not about X-Files, not about my sister, there was just only You, Dana. I understand if you want to leave me, you are a scientist. You are a doctor… I know that a Spooky guy can’t be a good partner for a relationshi…

\- Shut up, Mulder. - I said, shutting his mouth by my own lips. - I love you. I truly do. - I added quietly.

Believe me I couldn't be happier, calmer and fulfilled than now, wrapped into his arms, knowing that he truly loves me too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- I can’t believe it, you know? Sometimes I just think “damn, why this wonderful woman choose me?” You are so smart. You can go straight into medicine. Why? Why did you choose to stay in that spooky basement in the FBI?
> 
> \- So you have to believe me, Mulder. We’re doing something important. Just you and me. We wanted the same. The truth. I trust you and love you. What else do you want to hear? - I asked him, looking into his eyes. I felt Mulder’s thumb on my cheek.
> 
> \- Maybe I’m just overthinking. - he added, then he kissed me.
> 
> [...]
> 
> \- I want you. - I whispered, feeling Mulder’s weight on the top of me.
> 
> \- How do you want me? How did you fuck these guys, when you think about me? - he whispered teasingly into my ear. His hot breath brushed my cheek and I just fell into him waiting for building castles in the sky together.
> 
> \- Do you really want to know? - I asked slyly, then pushed him away from me. - Do you really wanna? - I added with a smile and from this moment I started to feel incredibly sexy. - First I made a little strip-tease.

Chapter 5 

This date was really special for me. Mulder prepared himself and made a really tasty supper in Italian style. He was ashamed and really sweet. He made us a dessert as well – an apple-pie with vanilla ice-creams. We sat on the couch in the front of the fireplace, talking about everything and nothing at all. It was a really strange feeling. I wasn’t terrified at least. I was calm and I felt there like in my own home. The pleasurable peace that came through my veins slowly wrapped me into this softness. Mulder poured red wine into our glasses and smiled at me.

\- I’m glad that you’re enjoying this evening. - he said quietly. - I was just wondering… Well… Have you ever thought about us earlier? I mean… When you released that I’m kinda attractive to you? - he asked looking straight into my eyes. I sip some wine, sitting closer to him.

\- To be honest… I don’t know if you remember that, but we met a little bit earlier than in our basement office. - I smiled at him when I felt his gaze. - We both were in some “important” meeting. All bigger offices were not available at that hour. There were so crowded. Too many people, less fresh air. One lady felt dizzy and she fell. Someone just asked about medical help.

\- Yeah. I remember that. You did a great job.

\- You know what… You were the only person, who just thank me later. You found me in the crowd and you honestly thanks. Our eyes met, you smiled and shacked my hand. I think that it was that time when I thought damn, he is so attractive. All people in the Acadamy said about your “spookiness” and no one about how god damn well you look.

I heard Mulder’s laugh.

\- Yeah, I remember that. I started to think who the hell was that tiny redhead with a medical background. You enchanted me. Your smile, your freckles, and your sapphire eyes. I forgot about our first met. I drowned into a real madness case. They asked me to profile the children's killer. I sank into this case. I want to found this weirdo and end all the crap. Lots of sleepless nights, lots of nightmares… You know.

He embraced me tighter to his body. His masculine scent hit my nostrils.

\- I know, Mulder. - I said quietly, trying to forget about our last, similar case. - Cases like this are insanely hellish.

\- I worked like crazy. My wife left me without a word. To be honest our marriage was a farce. I wasn’t able to think about another relationship after that abandoned. I preferred to stay single. I have work. Another mission… - he said and sip from the glasses.

\- How… How she could left you without any word? - I asked, looking into his hazelnut-green eyes.

He smiled ironically.

\- Some kind of relocation from work. - he said and I felt a chill down my spine. I wanted to do the same. I wanted to left him because I fell in love with him so badly. - She was an agent too. I found some files – the x files ones, she helped me with that and then left me. What an irony! - he said and giggled. - After that, I met you again in our basement office. I was impressed by your work. I read your Einstein thesis. I knew that you are smart and incredibly hot.

\- Do you think? - I asked and added. - Well, you flirt with me a lot. You invited me once in a football game and prepared it before we left Washington. There wasn’t any case to solve.

\- I want to spend some time with you. Only with you, without aliens, autopsies and freaks.  
I smiled.

\- Do you remember one of our first cases together? I think it was with this Jersey’s Devil thing… You asked me if I will go with that guy on another date and I said that I’m not interested. You enchanted me, Mulder. You made me tingly. You touched my back so delicately and I just shivered under your hand. I bet that you felt it!

\- Yeah! - he said with his boyish smile. - Well if we have that honest talk… Do you remember our first case when you run to my motel room only in your undies and bathrobe? I still remember it. You were so scared, sweetie. You just threw your robe away and I felt that I’m in heaven. I checked your back, touching your skin so slowly. You smelled like vanilla and cherries. Your skin was so pale with lots of freckles. Believe me, I need to cool down so badly. It was a long time when I see a half-naked woman in front of my eyes and you were so insanely hot. I’m a red-blooded male for god sake and then you just wrapped me into your arms. I felt the warmth of your body, the smell of your skin and your shampoo. It was too much for me. I wanted to stay cool. I respect you so much and I just couldn’t. I knew we need time and this kind of trust. Believe me, if you would ask me there about something… I just wouldn’t stop myself.

\- You helped me there, a lot Mulder. I was so terrified and when you hugged me back I could smell your skin and feel that warmth of your body… I felt so safe. So damn good. - I added, bit my lower lip.

\- Then this Antarctica case… This touch of your hand on my back, so roughly, so pure. It was so insanely hot. I felt goosebumps down my spine. I felt that tension in my belly and down in my vagina, Mulder. I wanted you there so badly.

Our gaze met. Mulder sip wine from his glass then he said in his lower sexy voice.

\- Oh, same o’ same, Scully. I wanted to fuck you roughly there. I’m the one who knows, how much sleepless night I masturbated so hard thinking about you.

\- Same, Mulder. - I whispered. - I still wonder how the hell we were able to hold that tension for so long. I fell into you so badly. I pretended that I’m not, but… I’ve been always so afraid that I fell into someone with pure love. I was afraid that I could lose you. I didn’t have my inner shield. I felt that I lost my control. I thought that it’s better that you don’t know the whole truth. That our partnership could break because we have sex. I tried to date with a few guys. I used them, fuck them – thought about you. I even cried your name. I need to resolve that tension, but it didn’t work well. I released that I need YOU and you know the rest of the story with friends with benefits thing.

\- How did you feel after our first time? Did you need that kind of resolve?

I nodded and sip from my glass, looking into flames from the fireplace.

\- So, so good, even after that I could barely walk. It was so rough, but we both need it so madly! - I look at his eyes and I knew about what he wants to ask. - No, no, Mulder. You didn’t hurt me.

His grip tightens when he put down our glasses.

\- I can’t believe it, you know? Sometimes I just think “damn, why this wonderful woman choose me?” You are so smart. You can go straight into medicine. Why? Why did you choose to stay in that spooky basement in the FBI?

\- So you have to believe me, Mulder. We’re doing something important. Just you and me. We wanted the same. The truth. I trust you and love you. What else do you want to hear? - I asked him, looking into his eyes. I felt Mulder’s thumb on my cheek.

\- Maybe I’m just overthinking. - he added, then he kissed me.

This kiss started slowly. I felt how Mulder’s bit my lower lip. He took it between his lips. I moaned quietly, feeling how his tongue brushes them. He tastes them. I opened my mouth for him. He replied without any hesitation. Our tongues met. Mulder put his fingers into my hair, grabbed me tighter. My other moan dies into the pressure of his lips. Then he licks my neck, where he just found my insanely pulse. His hands start to make another journey. I trembled.

\- I want you. - I whispered, feeling Mulder’s weight on the top of me.

\- How do you want me? How did you fuck these guys, when you think about me? - he whispered teasingly into my ear. His hot breath brushed my cheek and I just fell into him waiting for building castles in the sky together.

\- Do you really want to know? - I asked slyly, then pushed him away from me. - Do you really wanna?

\- I added with a smile and from this moment I started to feel incredibly sexy. - First I made a little strip-tease.  
I turn on the radio, changing the station for the right one – with rock music and some oldies. I started to move my hips, feeling his gaze on my body.

\- Watch me, Mulder. - I said and started to dance to the music, then I laughed to myself. What an irony! They played “You can leave your hat on’ by Joe Cocker. This song was created only for that. You immediately feel that sexy vibes. I saw how Mulder bites his lower lip. His gaze was full of flame-ish desire, but it was only the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew that Mulder has his orally fixation, but this time he licked all of my body. He gasped when he newly found bundle of nerves, which made me scream. I just melted under his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language.  
> I'm sorry for the mistakes and typos. 
> 
> Hope that you all enjoyed this nsfw chapter, which came to my mind this morning.

I can feel his gaze run deeply through my skin. It flows through my blood veins, speeding my heartbeat to an insanely level. He watched me carefully, focus on my every move. I could see clearly how he licked his lower lip, then bit it over and over again. I have so thick dress on thin spaghetti straps, so I decided to not wear my bra. I was pretty sure that Mulder has a nice view of my hard nipples. I touch them through the material and move my hand lower to the end of the dress, then I pick it up higher to the upper part of my thighs. He licked his lips again.

\- Keep going, G-woman. - he said in a throaty voice.

\- Are you thirsty, Mulder? - I asked teasingly.

\- Are you? - he added with a smirk when my gaze stops on his proudly standing erection through the material of his pants. I licked my lips. He enjoyed this show and he is such a god damn seducer! - I thought. Our earlier honest talk made me wet and now I’m in the middle of the action. I take down one dress strap, then the second one – my dress was tight to my chest, so he could see my bouncing boobs through the silky material.

\- Oh, Dana. - I heard his lower whisper, when I turned back to him and put up my dress, so he could see my black lace stockings and black lace panties. I grabbed my ass and squeezed my cheeks so roughly. I knew how insanely it would work on him. His moan answered me immediately. I smiled, danced slowly, teasingly to the rhythm from the radio. I turned to him, seeing his dark from desire eyes. His lower lip was red from the recent touch. I just move to him, till my hands grab his shirt.

\- Hi! - I whispered when our eyes met.

\- Hi! - he replied with a smirk, then grab me tighter. I landed on his lap, gasped in awe. He was such a ready for me. I bit my lower lip. - So what did you do next? - he asked teasingly. I felt how his timbre hit my lower abdomen. I can’t think anymore. I just need the touch of his broad hands and his plush lips.

\- Well, I think I should be much more naked, Mulder. - I said slyly.

\- Let me help you. - he murmured straight into my ear. Mulder found the zipper on my back and put it down with one perfect movement. His fingers brushed the bare skin of my back. I’ve always adored Mulder’s hands, but for the first time everything feels so right, so damn well. I wasn’t afraid anymore. I stopped to pretend. I looked straight into his hazelnut-green eyes wider from desire. I remember his earlier words. His confession of love for me was the most beautiful, soul-touching and pure. We both found our true in one another. Time stopped, when his lips brushed mine.

*** 

I was on all fours with Mulder’s tongue between my butt cheeks. His earlier question just stay somewhere between us. What I did with those guys? It wasn’t pure sex. I just used them. They never touched me, like Mulder. I just rode them for my own release, thought only about my FBI partner. I imagined Mulder’s eyes on my face, when stranger pushed his cock into my pussy. I stopped think, when I felt Mulder’s tongue deeper into my ass hole. My own cry just came to my ears from far away. 

\- God, Dana… You’re so beautiful. - he growled throaty, then I felt his two fingers pushing slowly into my wetness.

\- Don’t stop. Please. - I begged him. Our last time was different. Now everything was much more pure. Even his soft touch just made my tingly.

I knew that Mulder has his orally fixation, but this time he licked all of my body. He gasped when he newly found bundle of nerves, which made me scream. I just melted under his touch. He licked my arse hole, pushing in and out his fingers from my dripping pussy, brushing my swollen clit by his thumb. He added another hand to pinch my painfully erected nipples. 

\- Imagine second Mulder in the front of you. - he started his dirty talk. - Your lovely lips just take his proudly standing erection. Imagine how your lips brushed the head of his cock. You take him all to your lovely mouth. Your all holes are full of me… - he whispered and I cried. - Oh you are so gorgeously wet. You like it, Dana. - he added with a smile.  
I imagined second Mulder in the front of me. I did the best blow job in my mind, feeling how Mulder’s fingers brushed my G-spot. He put his tongue inside my ass, brushing, rubbing my swollen clit. He touched my breasts, pinched erected nipples. My orgasm built with extremely pleasure. I can’t stop cried his name over and over again. He took me on the edge. I was so close. I need his cock inside of me. 

\- Oh god Mull… der ! Please I need you inside. Don’t stop. Oh fuck…

Mulder gasped in awe. 

\- Come for me, baby! Don’t stop yourself. Come on! - he whispered, brushing all my nerves. I came with all of my might. All my muscles tension. I felt how I tense around Mulder’s fingers. My mind was blank for a moment.

Just pure love, pleasure and nothing else.

*** 

Mulder kissed me so slowly. 

\- Fuck me. - I whispered into his ear.

He giggled. 

\- You are insatiable. - he said slyly, feeling how my hand slick over his length. He was so ready for me. - Oh well… How do you want? - he asked, biting his lower lip.

\- Rough from behind, then I’ll ride you till the end. - I said with coquettish smile.

Mulder didn’t ask. I just moved on all my fours, curved my hips a little bit higher. I felt my wetness on my inner tights. I just never came like this. I never was turned on like this. I licked my lips, feeling how he kissed the back of my neck. 

\- Ready? - he asked and started slowly to put his hard cock into my insanely wet opening.

We both gasped. 

\- Oh god. You are still so tight! 

He stopped for a moment. I bit my lip waiting how my walls just fit for his size. 

\- Please. - I begged, then I felt how roughly he took my hips and pushed deeper. I cried, feeling his thrust. He thrust deeper, then move out slowly and over and over again the same manner.

I knew that he fuck me in the way which I really need. I’ve always need only him. His cock, his broad hands, his tongue and mouth… I want only my Mulder. 

He bumped his hips insanely roughly. He smashed my butt so hard, when I cried. It was the way how I need, how I want release with a guy. 

\- You feel amazing. - we said both then started to laugh.

\- I want to see you. - I said. Mulder spank my ass one more time, squeezed my ass firmly. I pushed him on the pillows, sitting on him astride.

I feel how his eyes wanderer on my skin. I feel so wanted. I feel so incredibly sexy. I feel so womanly. 

I moved my hips and put him inside my wetness so slowly first. He took my hips again and we both gasped. 

\- So beautiful. - he whispered.

I started to ride him. His cock fill me so deeply. He feel so right, so well… 

\- Fuck! Oh my… - I cried feeling how he bit my erected nipple.

Our final moment to the stars together started.

Our breath match in one, like us. Our hips thrust into one another. Our eyes met feeling the same thing – pure love, extremely desire and lust. 

Next quicker breath. Another thrust. Another cry or squirm. He took my breast into his hands, squeeze them, brushing nipples. Play with their weight when they bounced near to his face. Our cries, whispers match. We thrust our hips so roughly. Final way. Final movement. Our cried from ecstasy filled the room. Mulder thrust deeper and his sperm filled my body. 

We were breathless, but happy. 

The joy and love overwhelmed my body. He smiled to me and kiss my temple, then found my lips again. 

\- Love you, baby! - he murmured, brushing my cheek.

He took me between his arms. His scent, warmth and sweaty hit my nostrils. It was my Mulder now and forever. 

\- I love you. - I whispered and nothing else matters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day, when I met Mulder turned my whole world upside down. We argued from the very beginning. Skeptic vs. Believer. Science vs. Extraterrestrial Things. Perfect Oppositions. I suppressed everything in myself for a long time. Mulder was smart as hell, intelligent, funny and so damn attractive, that I almost lost my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided for a chapter with some nicely memories from Scully's POV.  
> In next chapter we'll back to Pusher case.
> 
> English is not my first language. I'm sorry for mistakes and typos. 
> 
> Hope that you'll enjoy this story. 
> 
> Please leave a comment.

Chapter 7 

Back to reality was harder, then I've ever thought. We were still in the middle of the case about Modell. I spent with Mulder just a really amazing time. I didn't know Mulder from this side. He flirted with me even more, we talked a lot, we laughed, we made love to lose our breath.

This morning was different. I've never been good in relationships. I have always said that real feelings do not exist. Sex was a necessity, like the other things. I always controlled the situation. All intimacy, where I didn't agree to touch me by a stranger. I played in this game, I dominated and used them, finished everything just as quickly, as it was possible.

The day, when I met Mulder turned my whole world upside down. We argued from the very beginning. Skeptic vs. Believer. Science vs. Extraterrestrial Things. Perfect Oppositions. I suppressed everything in myself for a long time. Mulder was smart as hell, intelligent, funny and so damn attractive, that I almost lost my head. I remember our first case together. I remember, when I saw similar marks on my body to those of victims. I didn't think too much. I ran out of the room, throwing only my bathrobe on my shaky body. I knocked on Mulder's door. He opened it to me, letting me go. I just only said that he needed to see something. Instead of more explanation, I threw off my bathrobe, remaining only in my underwear. I felt his burning gaze on my skin. I could feel his hot fingers sliding on my back, till he knelt down to check those marks. He brushed the rubber of my panties. I suppressed the quiet moan. After a moment, his laughter filled the room, when he announced with a certain voice that they were just a mosquito bites. Without thinking, I threw myself into his arms. It was the one damn moment where the masculine scent of his skin hit my nostrils. Mulder asked quietly if everything was ok. First I lied that I felt good, then he added that I was trembling. Our lips were divided only by millimeters. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. I felt so dizzy. We could do anything then ... It was a moment, one damn moment when I refrained from kissing him. I decided to stay at his room and then he made a cup of tea for me. I was surprised, because he confessed to me a childhood incident that left an incredible huge mark on him, not letting himself to forget it. He started to trust me from that evening and it was the most important thing for me.

Time passed, when he asked me first time about my evening date. I replied with a smile that, contrary to appearances, I would like to have a life. I felt his eyes on me as if he was trying to figure me out. I remember when he asked again about the next meeting. I immediately denied. Are you not interested? - he asked and I confirmed it. Our eyes met. His green-hazel eyes blazed. I felt like he was asking me a question. I couldn't look away, feeling the flush rising on my cheeks. The truth was that I was interested in him from the very beginning. I was coming back to the empty apartment thinking about him. I pretended to myself that it was nothing. It's just a stupid attraction. - I tried to explain it to myself, but this feeling didn’t want to pass.

* 

After a year of working together, they wanted to separate us. I entered to our basement office, seeing Mulder in not well mood.

\- You won't be happy, Scully. - he said quietly, handing me the document. I started reading. Main director decision. No significant results of our work. I widened my eyes in amazement.

\- Mulder … - I started, but stopped, when his fingers brushed my lips.

\- They won't separate us. Not after all of this. - he replied softly, looking deeply into my eyes. I felt the heat radiating from his body. Mulder was close, too close. I felt the fire burning my cheeks. - Do you remember what I told you during our first case?

I nodded, feeling Mulder’s fingers brushing my cheek. I saw his eyes. They were bright, full of determination and something else - which I was too afraid to name yet.

At the same time, the door from our office opened. We jumped apart as quickly as it was possible. Skinner entered the room with another, much younger man.

\- Agent Scully, Agent Mulder - this is Agent Krycek. By top-down decision he was assigned to X-Files. Agent Scully, you can come back and teach at Quantico.

I saw Mulder's gazing - “he's a spy" - he told me only by his eyes. I felt like I got a cheek, if our work so far didn't make any sense. Mulder, I thought, biting my lower lip. I also knew that I would miss him.

*

Despite our separation, my partner contacted me almost every day. He visited me in Quantico or at my flat. We also saw each other on neutral ground, afraid of eavesdropping. I wanted to help him and I did it more than once, breaking almost all FBI rules.

I remember one phone call when he asked me what I was wearing. I grinned at his low voice. At first I wanted to ignore this question, but I decided to enter his game spontaneously.

\- I think you would be delighted, Mulder. - I started quietly, playfully

\- Oh really? - he replied with a smile. - Describe, please. Make this nightmarish day more pleasant and give me room for imagination.

I sighed into the phone.

\- Do you remember my outfit on our first case? This time I have nothing underneath. - I said quickly, biting my tongue.

\- Oh, god. - I heard his sigh. - Believe me, if I could be next to you now. - he murmured into the phone. Immediately I felt excitement strike my lower abdomen.

\- What if you came and visit me? - I asked before I could stop myself.

\- God, Dana … - I heard. - I would be in seventh heaven, I think.

At this one damn moment I wanted to invite him, throw everything and make love with him in a passionate frenzy. Professionalism, however, came and rescue me.

\- I hope that you will have now a much better day. - I replied quietly, trying to suppress lust in my voice.

\- Scully ... Thank you. I certainly won't forget this conversation. - he replied quietly, slyly. After a while I heard a signal on the other side. What I've done? We flirted so much that we were close to breaking all rules. Would I let him in my bed? Definitely yes. I thought, slipping my fingers between my thighs. Fire-ish orgasm pierced my body, and my partner's name froze in my lips. I fell into him completely. - I thought. It scared me and fascinated me at the same time. 

*

I smiled to myself and few memories, which wrapped me under the shower. For the first time I felt fulfilled and happy. His love to me overwhelmed my body. I looked at my mirror reflection, seeing shiny, glittering eyes. My skin glowed even though I didn't have any makeup on it, and my freckles only added points to my beauty. 

Today we’re back on field with Modell's case.

\- Hi, shiny! - I heard. His broad hands hugged me from behind. I felt his warm body pressed into my back.

\- Mulder! - I murmured with a giggle.

\- How did you sleep? - he asked, brushed my ear lobe by his lips.

\- The best. How about you? - I asked, gasped, when he bit it. 

\- Same’ o ‘same, baby! - he murmured quietly.

When our lips met time stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked at Mulder worried. He hands the gun to me. I don’t ask. I know that he needs his time alone. I followed him to the entrance. He sits down on the stairs and takes crumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He inhales deeply. Then he covers his face by his hand. I notice how his shoulders shivers. I bit my lower lip. I need to hug him, but I can’t move. He needs this time - alone. - I told myself again and turn myself back to the hospital.
> 
> __________
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you want to please leave a comment.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes and typos English it's not my first language.

Chapter 8

Our work day start typical. We’re looking through Modell’s apartment to find something helpful. Mulder is looking over Pusher’s books, when my gaze stopped in bottle of pills. I took it into my fingers. I’d been read about it medicine earlier. I knew it. I called to my friend, who is a pharmacologist. He would tell me everything and even more.

\- Yeah, when does it date to? Right! Thank you. - I said, hang up and look over Mulder. He is standing next to me and looking quizzically at the bottle of pills.

\- Tegretol. - our eyes met. - I just talked to his doctor’s office. He has temporal-lobe epilepsy. They wouldn’t give me much over the phone. Just that presciprtion dates back to April…

\- 1994, huh? What causes epilepsy this late in life?

I didn’t think much,

\- Head injury, neurological disease, a brain tumor…

Mulder cut me in the middle of sentence.

\- Brain tumor? I read that growth of brain tumor has been linked with reported occurrence of psychic ability.

I saw lots of things through my work in X-Files department, but still few of Mulder’s “theories” just leave me breathless.

\- Really, partner? Those reports are completely unsubstantiated. - I murmured and sigh.

Mulder just grabbed my shoulders.

\- Just bear with me for a second. What if Modell’s ability is really a form of psychokinesis?

\- Brought on by his brain tumor?

\- Well, it fits. Look, Scully… - he said and show me a Mango drink full of protein and sugar. - We need a deal with a really madman. - he chuckled - All those protein drinks in his fridge… Maybe he’s got to replenish the metabolic energy that he uses in the process of controlling somebody’s will?

I sigh.

\- Mulder, let’s go to the point. If Modell did have a brain tumor, the effects on his health would be more debilitating. I think that he simply wouldn't be well enough to play in this cat-and-mouse games with us right now.

Mulder bit his lower lip.

\- Maybe he isn’t and that’s the whole point.

\- What do you mean?

I saw how his green-hazel eyes blazed with stubborn.

\- Do you remember, Scully his exhaustion at the driving range. He didn’t let us capture him. He was too sick to escape. Why would a… a killer, who is so proficient confess to murders that he’d already gotten away with? Maybe he’s dying.

I nodded. In some twisted way Mulder’s theory could make a sense.

\- He wants to go out in a blaze of glory.

Mulder smiled.

\- Not with a whimper, but with a bang.

Suddenly the phone to the apartment rings. Two agents – Burst and younger one run to the phone. Burst answer it. Mulder grabs my hand and we run into another room.

\- What’s up Modell? How are you doing? Long time no see. Told you I knew where you lived. - said Burst.

We picked up another phone sat next to each other. Mulder’s long thigh pressed into mine.

\- Are Agents Mulder and Scully there? - Modell asked.

\- Yeah, we are here.

\- Perfect. Frank, how much do you weight? - Modell asked without any sense. I furrowed my eyebrows. I like it less and less with every minute. I looked into Mulder’s eyes. He bit his lower lip. We heard surprised voice of Frank.

\- What?

Pusher still asking him about his weight.

\- Mulder… - I whispered.

\- I know, Scully. - he added. His lips brushed my earlobe. SWAT lieutenant are trying to find Modell’s location. Then we heard how agent Burst without any problem answer to earlier Modell’s question.

Mulder didn’t wait any minute.

\- Frank, for god sake just hang up.

Agent Frank seems to be in a trance. He didn’t hear Mulder’s voice. Pusher is talking so slowly about all unhealthy food, drinks and smoking. Mulder has figured out where this is going.

\- Frank, come on… Frank hung up the phone!

Then Pusher’s voice sew the silence. - “Waxy yellow chunks of plaque are tumbling through your bloodstream... His words means one thing – Frank is in danger. Mulder angrily takes his headset and run to Frank.

\- Hang up the phone. - he said in a higher voice.

I still heard Pusher’s voice over my headphones “Squeezing shut your aorta... can you feel it, Frank?” I bit my lip. His heart will stop. For god sake. Burst grabs phone tightly. He groans and bit his lip. His face was in pain.

\- Hung this phone, Frank! - I heard Mulder’s voice. I saw that he tries to reach the phone, but Burst pushed him away.

\- Back off, Mulder.

\- Frank, just hang up the phone! - Mulder reaches to hang up the phone, but Agent Burst grabs his hand and pushes him away.

\- BACK OFF! - he yelled. Two agents thrust Mulder’s into the wall. I have a really bad feeling.

\- Call the ambulance, NOW! - I said to the young SWAT lieutenant. He looked at me in a highly surprise. I ran into the rook.

\- Somebody hang up the phone! - Mulder’s yelled. I noticed Frank’s pain. I spot the wall socket and I want to grab it, but another agent stopped me.

\- For christ sake he WOULD DIE, because of YOU! - I said trying to move, but it was too late. Burst just fell down on his knees. Mulder and me just move in the same moment and run into Frank’s body.

\- He has no pulse! - I yelled and without any hesitation I start the CPR.

\- Yeah, we need an ambulance, thirty-eighty-three Roseneath Avenue, apartment nine, possible cardiac arrest. - I hear once lieutenant. It’s too late. - I thought getting no response from Burst. Mulder picked up the phone.

\- What’s is it Modell? What you want? - he said, then after a moment. - Why me?

I didn’t stop the resuscitation even for a moment. I like it less. I just had a feeling that Mulder is a mouse in that cat-and-mouse game, then I heard his voice. Frank’s body didn’t response. I knew too well that he is dead. I can’t help him…

\- Sick old Bob Modell, right? You’re dying, aren’t you? What do you want, huh? Take a few innocent people with you before you go?

I sigh feeling the shivers down my spine. The younger SWAT lieutenant looks horrified.

\- You killed all this man for nothing, you sick bastard? - Mulder add with anger, then he hangs up.

\- Where’s Modell calling from? - he asked, looking straight into SWAT lieutenant.

\- The gas station parking lot. Twelve-thousand block Chain Bridge Road. - he said then turned to us a monitor to show a map of the city and a red dot over a gas station parking lot. - It’s a payphone, just like he said.

Mulder stares at the monitor. Down Chain Bridge Road is Fire Dept and the other way is Fairfax Mercy Hospital…

\- Fairfax Mercy Hospital is right down there, huh?

I take out the empty pill container.

\- Fairfax Mercy Pharmarcy… - I whispered. - He must need a regular treatment, Mulder.

He looked at me and nod.

\- Let’s go find out.

***

I knew in the depths of me, that this day will be sick. Snipers set up positioning on the roof, poised to open fire on Modell at any of the openings. They set up behind every car. We sat inside a van and finish to set up recordings and monitors.

Young SWAT lieutenant look at us and ask Mulder.

\- How do you want to play this?

\- I think I should go in alone. - he said quickly and I felt how my heart stopped for a moment. I have a really bad feelings,

\- Why? - I asked in a trembling voice.

\- My team could flush him out. - young SWAT lieutenant said.

\- What if Modell turns one of your men against the others in a crowded hospital? I think we should give him what he wants.

\- You. - I said quietly, trying to sounds normally. I was extremely worried about him.

\- We stand a better chance if we’re separated. I’ll go on mike. You’ll know what he is doing and he is at all times.

I shake my head, not liking this plan. After our last night together, our confession, our love-making… I bit my lower lip, trying to look professional. My love to him overwhelm me completely.

\- You got a radio, so I can keep my hands free?

Lieutenant nods and took out a metal box marked “eyes and ears”. He attached the bulletproof vest to Mulder. I sit off the side watching.

\- It’s designed for a bomb disposal work to keep only one officer at risk. See? - the lieutenant add. The monitor received the feed. Mulder looks around and everything shows up perfectly.

\- Think I get the Playboy channel? - he asked and both chuckled. I tried so badly to not cry there. I could loose him today. - I thought and it froze me. Then Mulder kneels down in the front of me.

\- Smile, Scully. - he said quietly. I just stare at him and then look away. Mulder frowned and handed me his own gun.

\- Take it. - I whisper.

\- No. I wouldn’t want to end up pointing it at anybody except Modell.

I felt how my eyes filled with tears. Mulder put his hands on my knees. I placed my hands over his. Our eyes met. It was us. Just our unspoken communication skills. “Don’t worry, baby. We will catch this bastard.” - his eyes said to me. I try to suppressed sob. I felt it even on my throat. I felt how Mulder’s hands just move through my fingers and grabbed me by my back. I was surprised by his behavior. We were not alone.

\- Don’t cry, please. We’ll catch him. I can’t do it without you, Scully. - he whispered into my ear.

\- I knew. I just lost my professional shield. I’m sorry, I… - I answer quietly. - We’ll do it, Mulder. - I said and try to smile. - Just… Please be careful. - he just nod and stand up.

\- Be my eyes, Scully. Let’s get this show on the road. - Mulder answer and nonchalantly walks through the emergency sliding doors past a confused doctor. I could felt the lieutenant gaze on my back. He didn’t say a word, but I could hear his own thinking. “They are so loud and in love and for surely they banged.” To be honest I don’t care. I need to help my Mulder We have a work to do and shit must be done properly.

\- Scully, do you read me? - I heard and smile.

\- I’m with you, Mulder.

He walked by a young couple.

\- Nothing out of the ordinary.

I heard the lieutenant voice behind my back.

\- SWAT TEAM hold outside.

The lieutenant stand next to me and we both watch the monitor intently. Mulder looks inside a few rooms. No one. No Modell… Then a gunshot goes off and people around Mulder jump in panic.

\- Mulder, oh god. - I said aloud and notice how my partner just hurried down the hallway, then another gunshot goes off.

\- Two shots fired.

\- SWAT team!

\- No, not yet. - Mulder said immediately. - Everybody keep moving! Federal agent! Let me see what the hell’s going on here.

Then we started to lose the picture.

\- Mulder, we are losing you!

Mulder heads for a sign with “Intensive Care”. Picture starts to return

\- Scully, you getting this back there?

I sit down with my headset on. Mulder walks up to the dead bodies. Both bleeding massively from the gunshot. Mulder’s hand reached out and takes the pulse.

\- Mulder, what happened?

\- Looks like the guard shot the technician, then shot himself. - he murmured. - His gun is missing. the SWAT Lieutenant, tell your men Modell may be heading your way.

Mulder is staring at a desk with monitor showing a xray of the brain.

\- Mulder, wait Get close to the computer monitor.

\- Over here?

\- Yeah, yeah right there,

The picture of the brain has a large white mass on the left cerebrum.

\- Shooters, in position. - I heard lieutenant’s voice.

\- There. That light mass in his temporal lobe. You were right, Mulder. Now check around you. Modell's chart should be somewhere around there.

Mulder starts looking around the desk. He picks up a folder and flips through it. He reads quickly, then mouths some words to himself, thinking.

\- Modell's dying, Scully. He's got nothing to lose.

\- Fuck Mulder, just get out of there.

Mulder stared into the next room. The room is empty, then he spins around quickly to see Pusher behind him. Gun point blank into Mulder’s face.

\- MULDER! Shit.

I saw how Pusher grabs the headset. Our view goes black.

\- God!

I ripped off the headset and rush out. The SWAT lieutenant followed me. Down the hall SWAT team members are lining the halls armed and ready. I put on a bulletproof vest.

\- We think they’re three doors down. We got both ends sewed up right, but there are a six critical care rooms we can’t get into. If we gas the halls we might kill those patients. Why do we keep giving this guy exactly what he wants?

\- Just wait for a signal from me. - I said hand my gun. In first room was a patent hooked up to monitors. In the second – two women hooked-up to life support. I breath heavily before I opened the third door.

\- Mulder. - I said when I opened the door more. Mulder is staring at Pusher, who sits directly across from him. The gun rests between Pusher’s hands, which are flat on the table. Mulder’s are as well. I walk there slowly unsure of what’s going on there. Both never take their eyes off each other. Then Pusher said.

\- Thanks for joining us. I knew that you two were awfully close. You can’t leave your partner, aren’t you?

\- We've got a dozen law enforcement officers outside in the hall... another thirty in the parking lot.

\- Regular convention.

It was fully his game. He’s got nothing to lose. - I heard Mulder’s earlier words in my head.

\- Whatever you’ve planned it’s not going to work out the way you it want to.

Pusher stares at Mulder angrily.

\- You don’t know what I got planned, Agent Scully.

I look down at the gun, then at Mulder, who is just expressionless. I sit down in the chair nearest the door exactly between them. Pusher picks up the revolver and checks the chamber.

\- Two warriors of equal skill fight to the death. One is a student of Japanese budo... the way of war.

He spins the chamber, which only contains one bullet.

\- Budo teaches the warrior to leave himself outside the battle. In other words... To disregard his own death. Because of that the budo warrior always wins. I’m the warrior. I don’t fear of my own death. So I’m going to give you one pull of the trigger against me.

He slides the gun between Mulder’s hands. I look at Mulder in wide eyes. What the hell is going out there? Russian Roulette. One in six – chance. I noticed how Mulder fits his finger into the trigger and lifts the gun aiming it nonchalantly at Pusher. There’s a pure oxygen… Shit!

\- Mulder, it’s me Look, there’s a pure oxygen in this room. There’s no telling what could happen. If you pull that trigger.

Then I heard the chamber clicking lowly. Mulder pulls the trigger, but for luck, the bullet isn’t in the chamber. I gasped, having been cut in the mid-sentence. Pusher smirks.

\- Piece of cake. Your turn.

My eyes go on Mulder’s again.

\- NO, Mulder NO!

Pusher smirks again.

\- Mulder, YES.

I feel how my eyes filled with tears. It was too much to handle. My Mulder, there’s my Mulder and this fucking bastard can’t take him from me.

\- Mulder, it’s me. Listen, give me the gun. We can stop this thing here, right now. You and I can walk outside the room.

Mulder jerks the barrel to his head, while pulling the trigger in one quick, fluid motion. No gunshot. He could kill himself in the front of my eyes. He could… Oh dear god.

\- No! Damn you, Modell! You bastard!!! Damn… Mulder give me this fucking gun! - I yelled, feeling how my gaze is going to be shadowy. I reached for the gun, but Mulder’s head jerks back up and glaring at Pusher. Mulder moves his arm and point gun at me. I breath shallowly. One of my tears escape from lower eyelashes and start to run down my cheek. - Mulder, you are stronger than this. You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to play this game.

\- Your turn, Agent Scully. Play by the rules. Pull the trigger, Mulder.

\- Mulder, fight this bastard. You said that you can’t do this alone. So here I am. Standing in the front of you both. Yo can fight this.

\- Come on, Mulder. She shot you. I read it in her files. Payback time. You can’t shot the little redhead spy?

I look at the mirror across the way and notice the fire alarm on the back wall in the hallway. Mulder is not glaring at me, but into the Pusher face.

\- I’m going to kill you, Modell.

\- Yeah pull the trigger. You get another crack me. Why you don’t kill that little damn spy? Why?

I started to move slowly back out of the room, then I heard Mulder’s voice.

\- Scully RUN!

I notice how Mulder’s finger tenses on the trigger. I stare at him and pull the alarm. Alarm blares and Pusher looks away from Mulder for the first time, over to Scully. Then Mulder points the gun and pulls the trigger. No gunshot. Another pulls the trigger. No gunshot. Another one. The sound of gunshot appeared to me. Pusher is shot, slamming against his back of his chair, then falling down. My Mulder stands, tips over the table and continues to dry-fire a Pusher even though he knows the chamber is empty. Then other agents swarm in.

\- Federal agents, get down. Get down.

I looked at Mulder worried. He hands the gun to me. I don’t ask. I know that he needs his time alone. I followed him to the entrance. He sits down on the stairs and takes crumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He inhales deeply. Then he covers his face by his hand. I notice how his shoulders shivers. I bit my lower lip. I need to hug him, but I can’t move. He needs this time alone. - I told myself again and turn myself back to the hospital.

***

Mulder stands over Pusher's bed. They hooked him up to a respirator. His head and face it’s covered with bandages. I walked into the room, stand behind my partner.

\- You know, we thought he was undergoing treatment. We were wrong.

\- What do you mean?

\- Read his chart. The MRI were a way t gauge how much life he had left, but he refused treatment. The tumor remained operable right up until the end, but he refused to have it removed.

\- Why?

\- I think that you have right, Scully. He was always such a little man. This was finally something that made him feel big.

I nod and take his hand. He responses me immediately. His fingers brush mine.

\- I say we don’t let him take up another minute of our time, Mulder.

I notice that he looks at Pusher once again and then follows me to the hospital entrance. We didn’t talk about it through our way to home. Mulder didn’t say a word, just stop the car in the front of my flat.

\- I’ll be back, but later, Scully. - he whispered.

I move out from the car and go to my apartment. I need a drink and bath. I knew Mulder. I just knew that he’ll back later in the middle of the night.


End file.
